Loyalty
by Lilly Winters
Summary: Perhaps Zim will finally see the true extent of Gir's loyalty. Zim and Gir Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**Here is another story written in the poetic format. If you do not know what I am referring to, check out some of the other stories which will be listed in the end. **

**This is a Zim and Gir Friendship Fic. **

**I do NOT own Invader Zim. Enjoy.**

Master! Master! Hear me call! Though I may stumble and though I may fall, please try to see that I do try so hard in order to please the most important of all. You, the light of my life, the being which draws the strength from hiding in the midst of me. I fear this world and those around. They are unlike you, they do not function like me. Yet in the axis of this fear, you stand. A beacon of hope in which I rest my heart to gather strength.

Wait, please do not leave. I know I am defective, rusted, and naïve, but I will unearth a way to find a place in your heart. I will be worthy. For you, I will strive. So please, if not love me, then do not abandon me.

Their scowling glares and bereaving remarks frighten the child in me. I long to hide behind the robes of you, but I remain standing tall with a grin plastered 'cross my face. You cannot see my weakness. I cannot give you another reason to not love me.

Love me; hate me. Which do you choose? In an oath I shall swear my loyalty to you. Till the last tick of my knobs and twitching levers, I will protect you, master. Recall the time the beings in white cloaks invaded our homes. They restrained your limbs, yet you struggled. In my mind, I was gone. My eyes morphed into burning red embers that filled my body with a flaming hatred. Devices inflicting pain among them outstretched from me and took over.

I did not mean to hurt them. I just wanted them to stop hurting you.

Once you were free, I remained in your arms after the enemies had retreated. I shook in fear, I exposed my weakness, yet you still clutched me tightly. You do love me! This day has come true! My dreams you have fulfilled.

But wait. They have come back. Why are they hurting you so, master? I see you fight, I watch you struggle yet you cannot escape. When I try to rescue my one so dear, a metal cord is jabbed into my center. Electrical auras flow throughout and I lay on the ground, unfeasible and limp. With slipping eyelids, I see them cage you. Forgive me, master.

Forgive me.

I awake. I am afraid. What is this terror they have birthed within me? I never felt this fear when I was with you. Master, master! Where have you strayed? Surely that is not you floating lifeless in the tube!

They remove you and fasten you to a slate of white. Needles and blades are pierced through your flesh. You cry, oh how you cry! Why do they refuse to stop?

They leave for but a moment to gather more torment. My hand extends through the bars and searches for yours. With a whisper of life left within, you grasp my hand. "I love you," your voice cries.

This is it? Is this how I must hear those words I have for so long craved to hear? Love me, hate me; you love me? I have failed you, can you not see? Dying and withering, you rest on your bed of death. I have failed.

I have failed.

Forgive me. I wished to save you from the terrors of this realm. My strength was not enough. But if this is it, if this room of white is to be your final sight, mine it shall be too. So long as you die, I will tick my last tock. The knobs, levers, and rings functioning within will grow rusted and cease to move. I will die along with you.

Farewell my master, goodbye my friend. Hold my hand and love me until the very end.

**A/N**

**Here is the story in case you did not understand: Gir is always trying to find a way to please Zim, but feels that he cannot live up to Zim's needs. Finally, people discover Zim is an alien and scientists invade his home. Gir goes into duty mode and fights them off, causing them to leave. But they return and this time, deactivate Gir so that they can capture him and Zim. He wakes up in a lab and finds Zim in a test tube, Gir in a cage. The scientists then remove him from the tube and begin their experiments. They leave to retrieve more tools and Gir takes this time to hold his master's hand. It is then that Zim tells him he loves him. Gir realizes that they will not be escaping this time and accepts death and remains with Zim "until the very end."**

**Depressing, I know. But I think it really expresses Gir's true loyalty for Zim.**

**If you want a happier ending, read the next version which is labeled as Chapter 2. Enjoy and thank you for reading.**

**If you liked this style of writing, you may enjoy my other Invader Zim stories written with the same style. They include: Deceit, Redeeming a Reason, and Statue.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Here is the alternate ending. Read until it says ALTERNATE ENDING in bold and from there, the new ending begins.**

**Enjoy.**

Master! Master! Hear me call! Though I may stumble and though I may fall, please try to see that I do try so hard in order to please the most important of all. You, the light of my life, the being which draws the strength from hiding in the midst of me. I fear this world and those around. They are unlike you, they do not function like me. Yet in the axis of this fear, you stand. A beacon of hope in which I rest my heart to gather strength.

Wait, please do not leave. I know I am defective, rusted, and naïve, but I will unearth a way to find a place in your heart. I will be worthy. For you, I will strive. So please, if not love me, then do not abandon me.

Their scowling glares and bereaving remarks frighten the child in me. I long to hide behind the robes of you, but I remain standing tall with a grin plastered 'cross my face. You cannot see my weakness. I cannot give you another reason to not love me.

Love me; hate me. Which do you choose? In an oath I shall swear my loyalty to you. Till the last tick of my knobs and twitching levers, I will protect you, master. Recall the time the beings in white cloaks invaded our homes. They restrained your limbs, yet you struggled. In my mind, I was gone. My eyes morphed into burning red embers that filled my body with a flaming hatred. Devices inflicting pain among them outstretched from me and took over.

I did not mean to hurt them. I just wanted them to stop hurting you.

Once you were free, I remained in your arms after the enemies had retreated. I shook in fear, I exposed my weakness, yet you still clutched me tightly. You do love me! This day has come true! My dreams you have fulfilled.

But wait. They have come back. Why are they hurting you so, master? I see you fight, I watch you struggle yet you cannot escape. When I try to rescue my one so dear, a metal cord is jabbed into my center. Electrical auras flow throughout and I lay on the ground, unfeasible and limp. With slipping eyelids, I see them cage you. Forgive me, master.

Forgive me.

I awake. I am afraid. What is this terror they have birthed within me? I never felt this fear when I was with you. Master, master! Where have you strayed? Surely that is not you floating lifeless in the tube!

They remove you and fasten you to a slate of white. Needles and blades are pierced through your flesh. You cry, oh how you cry! Why do they refuse to stop?

They leave for but a moment to gather more torment. My hand extends through the bars and searches for yours. With a whisper of life left within, you grasp my hand. "I love you," your voice cries.

This is it? Is this how I must hear those words I have for so long craved to hear? Love me, hate me; you love me? I have failed you, can you not see? Dying and withering, you rest on your bed of death. I have failed.

I have failed.

Forgive me. I wished to save you from the terrors of this realm. My strength was not enough. But if this is it, if this room of white is to be your final sight, mine it shall be too. So long as you die, I will tick my last tock. The knobs, levers, and rings functioning within will grow rusted and cease to move. I will die along with you.

**(ALTERNATE ENDING)**

Stop, stop. The madness running ramped ceases. What is this movement I see coming from you? The metallic orb hanging on your back has not yet been removed. You are fighting, you struggle still. Are you fighting for me?

Legs of metal stretch out and break free. You fall limp from the table, but draw near to me. Broken bars and crackling shambles fall from my limbs. You lingered for me, you did not leave. Love me, hate me; I love you, master.

You carry me from this building of torture, fighting through the men clad in white. Though you bleed and you may fall faint, you fight on for you and me. Our cruiser has come, let us leave. We fly through the stars and the past we grieve. Hold me, friend. For now, it is you and I.

No matter who comes, I shall fight. Your love, your loyalty is all I need. Though we now hide within shadows, I shall need no other world. My world now and has forever existed within you. Love me, hate me; forever, master…

**A/N**

**In case you did not understand the ending for this version, here is the story: Zim fights for Gir even though he is near to death from the experiments. He uses his PAK to break free and releases Gir from his restraints. They fight through the scientists and escape the lab, flying away in the Voot Cruiser. They live a different life, hiding away from their enemies but Gir no longer cares so long as he is with Zim.**

**The last version was very depressing so I had to give Gir his happy ending. Let me know which one you liked better. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
